Sonidos de guitarra
by Daniekktal
Summary: Spencer wright, siempre oye sonidos extraños, el cual no sabe la razón, obtendrá ayuda de unos amigos, pero lo que no saben es que el ente es familiar de spencer, y este ente hará lo que sea para que spencer se enamore de el
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche más fría de la normal, gotas de lluvia golpeaban a la ventana de una mansión lujosa que anteriormente era de un cantante Billy joe cobra, que ahora habitan sus primos, uno de ellos es spencer wright, pero lo que no saben es que Billy joe cobra no descansa en paz, está como una presencia solo observable mediante los objetos que alguna vez fueron de el, el muchacho spencer estaba editando sus películas mientras tenía que escuchar las gotas que se chocan contra la ventana, nuestro protagonista ahora será quien de la historia

spencer278: _shanilla, necesito que mañana vengas a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde_

shanilla351: _claro, ¿qué pasa?_

spencer278: _no lo sé, cerca de las dos de la mañana siempre oigo sonidos suaves de guitarra eléctrica_

shanilla351: _bien, cuando yo llegué sugiero que veamos posibles razones lógicas para esto, y la probable razon_

 _spencer278: está bien shanilla porque ese sonido ya no lo soporto_

pov spencer

si, soy yo spencer wright tengo catorce años y bueno, estudió en el colegio beverly hills...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

despues de que estuve chateando con shanilla me detuve para poder pensar las cosas, luego me fui a dar una ducha, me sentía algo extraño, pero le reste importancia al asunto, después baje a comer algo, en serio yo tenía mucha hambre, comí un Sandwich y también algo de chocolate caliente, me encanta esa combinación, todos estaban acostados aunque era obvio ya que era sábado, y además estaban depronto muy cansados de la fastidiad era de mi hermana, la más fastidiosa del mundo

Después de esa merienda, volvi a editar mis películas, lo que si me sorprende es que la gran mayoría de personas me dieron me gusta, eso fue muy agradable de su parte

despues de un rato de aburrimiento eterno, fui a explorar la casa y créeme si quieres explorar esta mansión en la noche _tendrías_ que tener nervios de acero, pero gracias a que todas las luces estaban prendidas no me dio miedo, habían dos habitaciones muy llamativas, pero una de ellas parecía un ático y la otra era el sótano, en el sotano un estaban todos los antiguos discos de "Billy Joe cobra", tenía un pequeño bombillo colgante que le daba luz aunque la verdad no ayudaba en algo, explore con una linterna todo lo que había alrededor de allí, algo que si me llamó la atención era que había un álbum, y en ese álbum de fotos estaba yo de pequeño y Billy, Billy aunque no lo parezca tenía una cabellera y peinado graciosos, si mal no recuerdo el llevaba una especie de brakets o algo en la boca, no lo sé, y ahí me encontraba yo abrazando a mi _primo lejano,_ yo senti un poco de nostalgia al ver esas fotos, después me colore un poquito, pero solo un poquito y me fui de el sótano como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque le veo algo de gracia ya que mi primo lejano murió y...bueno, si dijera esto delante de mi familia lo más probable es que inunden la mansión con sus lágrimas, sobre todo mi madre

despues vi a revisar el ático, el cual estaba más iluminado, después me acerqué, vi unos trajes de Billy que usaba en sus conciertos algunos geniales, otros pasados de moda, otros horrorosos, otros con colores **chingame** la vista, algunos muy ridículos etc,

después de revisar el ático ese maldito sonido de guitarra eléctrica seguía tocando, mi mama me decía - ¡APAGA ESA MÚSICA SPENCER! - o mi padre gritando con su voz de cantante puberto grave - ¡DEJA DE ESCUCHAR META Y DEJA DORMIR! - o mi hermana con su chillona voz - SPENCER!, ¡TE VOY A DISPARAR EN LA CABEZA SI NO DEJAS DORMIR!, a veces ellos con sus gritos me hacen reír como nadie, ni siquiera las pendejadas que hace rajeev

Después me puse a ver quién había conectado en el chat, y solo había una se llamaba danikta, ella era na amiga que había conocido por internet y en la vida real, y se me ocurrió también traerla para la investigación, porque en la última conversación que nos dimos ella dijo que su última experiencia paranormal fue en una vieja casa embrujada donde se decía que allí habitaban personas que practicaban juegos que...bueno ustedes imagínense todos los juegos demoniacos que tuvieron que estar allí, porque ella me dijo que tuvieron que mandar cinco sacerdotes tres papas, y cinco semanas en cumbrir las esquinas de esa casa porque eso era un " _templo de los demonios "_ me pregunto si Billy es un ente...aunque es lo más probable porque ¿quién más estaría haciendo esos sonidos de guitarra eléctrica?, nadie porque a nosotros casi no nos interesan los instrumentos, o por lo menos a mi, a mi padre y a mi hermana mi mama fue una antigua estrella de rock.

 **Hola que hacen diablillos del ectofeature, bienvenidos sean a esta serie, si lo sé, los capítulos están un tanto cortos y la relación de ectofeature parece podrida pero a medida que publique, se harán haciendo más largos, o bueno...si mi imaginación me lo permite, también pueden dejarme algunas sugerencias o si quieren estar en la historia como personajes involucrados en la investigación...tic toc, se detuvo mi reloj...waaa mi casa está embrujada bueno bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- ¿eh?, ¿dónde estoy? - dije, estaba en un sueño no había duda, pero cometí un error al hacerme esa pregunta

\- bien, ya despiertas, spency - dijo la sombra, la verdad su cara estaba algo borrosa

\- no creo que haya deportado aún - no sé si esa es una imaginación que quería que apareciera pero realmente se me hacía familiar

\- espera...no me digas que tú eres el que ha estado tocando la guitarra eléctrica de mi madre - dije yo, la verdad en vez de una pregunta fue una afirmación después la sombra dijo

\- adivinaste, si soy yo - dijo la sombra después le respondí con algo de curiosidad

\- ¿eres el difunto primo lejano Billy joe cobra? - le pregunté, él me dio un especie de chasquido

\- me alegro que te acuerdes de mí, pero yo sí soy real, te daré una pista de cómo encontrarme - después la sombra dio una pausa y mi intriga aumentaba

\- ¿qué pista? - le pregunté, a lo cual la sombra río y dijo

\- busca alguno de mis objetos, póntelo y podrás ver mi rostro con claridad - dijo la sombra ¿ver su rostro con claridad?, si, se a lo que se refería pero donde podría encontrar un objeto de esos, ¡ya me acorde!

desperte de mi sueño por culpa de ese maldito sonido de guitarra eléctrica, aunque también por la curiosidad que me daba por ver a ese tal fantasma o lo que sea que dijo la sombra

como la velocidad de la luz me fui directamente al ático pero no encontré nada, lo único que habían eran los trajes de Billy, pero no ceo que yo quiera usar eso no se ve, atractivo para mis gustos

luego fui deprecia mente al sótano, olvidando lo creepy que ese sótano pudiera ser, pero no me importó, lo ignore por completo, vi los discos, vi algunos instrumentos que ya no utilizaba etc, en un lugar, bastante limpio encontré un collar, con la silueta de la cabeza al parecer de Billy y era de color azul medio claro y en la parte de atrás decia

" propiedad de Billy joe cobra, primer collar original y edición limitada " decía aquel collar, me dio un poco de gracia por la parte " edición limitada "

\- muy bien spencer wright, no hay vuelta atrás al ponerte este collar puede que lo que diga la sombra pudiera ser verdad, o la vez no pero, no pierdo nada con intentarlo -

despues de que me puse el collar, oí unas risas provenientes de mi cuarto, corrí lo más que pude hacia aquel lugar, arrase con todo lo que vi a mi paso o que me bloqueaba

despues de ir a mi cuarto me quedé impactado, un verdadero fantasma mirándome con una sonrisa enloquecedora (ya saben a lo que me refiero con enloquecedora)

¿eres tú la sombra que vi en mis sueños?

\- sip, soy Billy joe cobra el original, y sabes spencer, te he querido decir esto hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ya no me podré contener mas

yo estaba muy confundido un fantasma que se aparece de la nada viene a mi cuarto y lo peor es que me tiene que decir algo que aumenta más mi intriga de la que tengo

¿Qué es?

\- he esperado por ti, para que vinieras a mi, y ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre y para

" _siempre_ "

 **hola diablillas del ectofeature, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Más largo? ¿Más corto de lo que hago?, envíenme reviews y nos vemos la próxima vez en otro capítulo diablillas del ectofeature bye, bye ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

espera, espera, espera ¿qué? - dijo el muy confundido spencer

claro, hermano, siempre he deseado volver a verte - dijo el muy alegre fantasma de billy

acaso eres tu baruch?, mi mejor amigo? - dijo con intriga el cineasta

dime Billy, no me gusta ese nombre - dijo con seriedad el fantasma, spencer ahora lo recordaba todo, no veía a su primo lejano desde que él tenía cuatro

está bien Billy, ¿pero porque estás tan feliz? - preguntó spencer, con un signo grandisimo de interrogación en la cabeza, a veces no se puede creer lo tonto que puede llegar a ser spencer

¿no es obvio hermano?, no te he visto desde hace diez años - Billy se le notaba demasiado la felicidad en el rostro

no estoy seguro de que esa sea una respuesta adecuada - dijo spencer, con la total calma

¿en serio?, está bien, ya me pongo serio - Billy se sentía un poco presionado cuando spencer dijo eso

¿y bien? - dijo spencer perdiendo algo la paciencia que tenia

está bien, bro, es que desde que mi carrera de estrella de cantante ascendió, mis solo interesados productores no me permitían ir a visitar a mi familia - Billy se puso algo nostálgico - desde ese entonces es por eso que no me has vuelto a ver estos 10 años

Oh, Billy yo no sabia eso, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera tenido un poco más de tacto - dijo spencer, arrepentido

haha, no te preocupes hermano, no fue tu culpa - dijo el fantasma, sonriendo spencer le devolvió la sonrisa y Billy sentía como se sonrojaba, pero más bien que se tonaba de colores morados en su cara

¿y cómo fue que te moriste? - spencer puso toda la curiosidad del mundo haciendo esa pregunta, para Billy esa pregunta fue como una patada a la entrepierna, el punto sensible

umm, pues verás bro.." _Vamos Billy_ _Inventa una excusa_ ", búscalo en wiki - Billy se sentía incomodo con esa pregunta

está bien...- dijo spencer, con algo de sospechas

" razón de la muerte del cantante Billy joe cobra "

el joven Billy joe cobra de la edad de 18 años, muere por el probable caso de Cancer pulmonar y no fue tratado a tiempo

ya veo, ¿qué te fumabas Billy?, tú sabías muy bien que eso no era adecuado para la salud - para Billy, ese comentario sería el mismo que le diría una madre

vamos, spencer no te comportes como madre sobreprotectora - Billy sabía que estaba bromeando, y spencer captó la broma

jajajaja, Billy, muy gracioso, entonces fue mejor no preocuparme por ti, mierda - spencer había pensado en las palabras que había dicho, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Billy soltó una risilla ante ese sonrojo tan tierno de spencer ( según Billy)

La verdad es que Billy no murió por Cancer pulmonar, murió por culpa de la presión, tristeza y soledad, Billy siempre había querido ser famoso y desde pequeño él siempre había repetido estas palabras " ser famoso es como el cielo en la tierra" decía Billy, pero esas palabras años después se dijeron al contrario " ser famoso es como el infierno en la tierra", Billy estaba en una tristeza Extrema y en una soledad incomparable, la presión de ser famoso le estrenaba demasiado, sus productores eran unos tiranos, a Billy siempre le dejaba escapar una súplica, y en su infancia lo dejaron abandonado, por parte de su padre

\- Billy, en 10 minutos llegaran unos amigos, ¿te molesta?

\- no para nada, hace rato no tengo contacto con los seres humanos

\- genial, pero Billy, prométeme que no los asustaras

\- lo prometo bro

\- asombroso

\- hey hermano

\- dime

\- te amo

\- y-yo, ha-hablare de eso de-después ¿s-si? - dijo spencer el tomate

 **diablillas del ectofeature, ¿les gusto?, ¿tomates?, ¿piedras?, diamantes?, ¿reviews?, todo lo acepto, las quiero diablillas del ectofeature bye, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¡Spencer!, ya llegamos - shanilla tenía emoción de tener su primera experiencia paranormal

shanilla, ¿spencer te dijo a quien hibamos a exorcizar? - danikta tenía curiosidad en saber quién, y porque lo habían poseido

por última vez danikta no es un exorcismo es una especie de cacería de fantasmas - shanilla ahora veía la razón porque danikta llevaba una Biblia y una cruz, y para rematar estaba una estupidez con ellas, rajeev

¿para qué vinimos? - rajeev era una de las personas que era inmune a la vergüenza, lo cual hace que danikta y shanilla se den un facepalm tan fuerte que si hubiera sido con un poco más de fuerza le hubiera dejado marcas en las caras

grr, TE VOY A... - danikta le hiba a pegar un calvaso a rajeev para que se despertara y atendiera de una vez por todas pero esta acción fue interrumpida que venía muy feliz a recibirlos viendo a rajeev y a danikta un poco confundido

um, danikta ¿porque la Biblia y la cruz? - spencer vio sorprendido a danikta, después captó que le hiba a pegar a rajeev

emm...pues verás...eh, pensé que...hibamos a exorcizar a alguien - danikta se sentía un poco avergonzada

jeje, eso me pregunte también cuando ella llegó, hehe - shanilla se veía feliz junto a spencer, danikta notó esto y se puso " _perverted mode: on_ "

danikta ¿me podrías explicar porque le hibas a pegar a rajeev? - cuando spencer interrogaba a danikta de esa manera danikta se sentía como si su madre la estuviera regañando

por estu...¡auch! - shanilla le jalo la oreja a danikta interrumpiendo a lo que hiba a decir danikta

Te lo mere...¡agh! - shanilla también le jalo la oreja a rajeev y después dijo

¡ustedes dos parecen perros y gatos peleando! - shanilla estaba algo impaciente con esos dos, los cuales eran unos totales polos opuestos

¿podrían contestarme la pregunta? - spencer se sentía ignorado

oh, claro, lo que danikta quiso decir que fue culpa de ambos, por un lado fue muy estupido y por el otro falta de tolerancia - shanilla junto con ese par se ve como la única civilizada

Heheh, pues se ven muy graciosos cuando pelean de hecho - a spencer se le hace muy gracioso cuando esos dos pelean

¡Argh, shanilla suelta mi oreja! ¡AHORA! - danikta le grito a shanilla porque en el lugar donde menos le gusta que le toquen es en la oreja, puedes pellizcarla en el brazo, pierna, mano, en las mejillas, pero recuerda: si piensas jalarle o pellizcarle la oreja corre si quieres tu vida

¿danikta?, ¿estás bien? - dijo shanilla, porque todos la miraron raro la verdad era que danikta siempre tenía la postura, y jamás hacia escenas, por esto shanilla soltó las orejas de ambos

lo siento, pero no me gusta que maltraten a mis orejas - danikta había tornado a su postura amable y amigable

bueno, pasen - spencer por un momento pensó que con esa situación danikta se iría pero no, y se tranquilizó

chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien se llama Billy - spencer todavía no se acuerda que se le está olvidando algo

¡AHHHH! - los hermanos induces se pusieron detrás de danikta la cual se puso la mano en la frente y dijo

que infantiles, sean prácticos, probablemente sea uno de los efectos especiales de spencer que necesita mejora - danikta se veía como si fuera una de treinta años hablando así la cual

spencer notó que habían tres objetos flotando y después dijo - aaa, eso, tranquilos es Billy

b-b-b-b-Billy? A-aquí no hay ni-ningún Billy - dijeron al unísono los hermanos indues

Los tres objetos eran: un reloj, una pulsera, y un anillo

elijan los que quieran - spencer se veía feliz cuando los tres se presentarán al famoso Billy joe cobra

danikta t-tu vas primero - shanilla se veía totalmente horrorisada

que miedosos, me voy con el anillo

\- ¿qué ves? - dijo spencer tratando a ver si Billy se aparecis

a un fantasma...que...¡COOL! - danikta quería cuestionar al fantasma como si no hubiera un mañana, rajeev se fue por la pulsera y shanilla por el,reloj

hermanos, ¿qué hay? - Billy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por fin tendría amigos que lo apreciarían no por lo que tiene, si no por lo que era, pero eso no quita que todavía esté enamorado de spencer, y se dijo mentalmente " _me alegro de conocer a nuevos humanos, pero spencer todavía sigue siendo mi joya más preciada, y no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate "_

 _" él es mio, o bueno, él será mío "_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

billy, Billy ¡BILLY! - spencer estaba un poco preocupado, porque generalmente el fantasma siempre habla, o por lo menos eso es lo que le dijo a spencer

¿eh?, ¿qué?, ¿qué pasa? - Billy estaba algo confundido, no se acuerda si quedo mirando al techo, o mirando a la joya de la casa **(spencer)**

bro, ¿qué te pasa? Te me quedaste mirando - spencer notó que Billy lo estaba mirando fijamente, sin parpadear

pov billy

joder, ¿enserio estuve mirando a spency todo este tiempo? Desearía que me tragara la tierra, espero que las dos chicas no sean adictas al fanservice

billy, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron? - danikta había preguntado con cierto interés, yo noté esto y respondí un poco desinteresado

pues, yo originalmente cuando morí, me quede en esta casa, tiempo después la familia wright se había mudado aquí, aunque sus padres lo dejaban por trabajo, y su hermana jessica, es la niñita más fastidiosa que he visto en mi no-vida, y todo esto lo note en muy poco tiempo

si, sabemos que su hermana es fastidiosa - dijeron shanilla, rajeev y danikta al unisono

como yo no tenía nada que hacer me puse a tocar la guitarra, la antigua guitarra eléctrica de su mama, y a veces tocaba con mis guitarras, un día cuando spencer estaba durmiendo, me metí en sus sueños, le dije cómo podía verme y pop, aquí me ven - yo traté de sonar lo más desinteresado posible, porque en serio lo que pasó originalmente, era que yo como estaba enamorado de spencer desde el día en que lo vi , estaba tocando la guitarra para llamar su atención

luego aproveche un día para entrarme a sus sueños y decirle cómo me podría ver, y cuando estaba buscando entre mis cosas como me podía ver, me arregle súper fantástico para el, espero que nadie sepa esto

rajeev, es hora de irnos, mamá nos matará si no llegamos a la hora establecida - con esto supe que shanilla y rajeev se irían, aunque no me preocupo por rajeev, me preocupo más por shanilla, pero no preocupación de amistad, más bien, preocupacion si esta se ganara el corazón de spencer, antes que yo

ciao spency~- dijo shanilla, después de esto le guiñó el ojo a spencer, yo me di la vuelta después de esto, porque en la carrera de tomar a spencer yo debo ser el primero, no esa coqueta, y la única chica que me caería bien, por ahora sería danikta

adiós, shanilla - dijo spencer, la verdad un tanto desinteresado lo cual me puso feliz al saber que spencer no estaba interesado en ella, o por lo menos eso creo

chicos, voy al baño, ya regreso - spencer se fue al baño dejándome a mí y a danikta a solas

entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? - ¿qué?, qué clase de plan, ¿de qué estaba hablando danikta?

¿de qué hablas? - dije, a lo cual ella suspiro y puso una sonrisa picarona

eres muy predecible Billy, en pocos momentos note que shanilla y tú estáis enamorados de spencer - esa respuesta me sonrojo, y la vergüenza subió por los cielos

y tú, ¿no estás enamorada de él? - pregunté para saber si sería una molestia mas

no, lo veo como solo un amigo, ya tengo el ojo en alguien más - dijo danikta, eso me alivió bastante

en rajeev? - dije yo, a la cual me puso la cara de " are you serious?"

puah, ¡no! - dijo danikta, repugnada por la pregunta que le hice

en mi? - dije con cierta picardía

nope - dijo danikta

¿entonces quién? - dije yo algo impacientado

es un hombre y está en el mismo instituto que shanilla, yo rajeev y spencer estudiamos - dijo danikta, no hay manera de que yo supiera a menos que yo supiera leer mentes

ok, me rindo

cual es tu plan Billy?

prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie - le dije a danikta con seriedad a lo cual ella me respondió

lo prometo seré una tumba - sabía un podía confiar en danikta

bien, este es el plan, le ofreceré a spencer acompañarlo en la escuela, y después preguntarle lo más disimulado posible de quién está enamorado, si me dice quién es, cuando pase la lista su directora de grupo y pronuncie ese nombre, cuando esa persona esté sola, la noqueare, la llevaré al cuarto del conserje y cerrare con llave, la amarrare a una silla, le pondré uno de mis objetos para que me pueda ver, después la torturare y cuando esa persona esté lista para obedecerme, matara a quien yo diga, pero como por ahora no tengo ningún rival, le haré que se suicide , listo ese es mi plan

guau, ese plan es tan, bueno, y me encanta pero, no tendremos clases hasta pasado mañana

* spencer sale del baño *

Hola chicos, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

\- oh, nada - dije yo, con la mayor calma posible

hay, vean la hora, debo de irme, evaramo domani, spencer?dijo danikta creo que esa era una palabra italiana pero no me acuerdo cual

Se, danikta - dijo spencer, la verdad no les entendía ni un carajo

ciao spencer y Billy - dijo danikta, al parecer se estaba despiediendo de nosotros

ciao~- dijimos los dos al unísono

entonces, al fin quedamos a solas ¿no? - dije yo

sí, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos? - yo obviamente asentí y fuimos a la velocidad de la luz al cuarto de spencer, acordamos el que ganara, tendría que hacer todo lo que el otro le pida mañanay obviamente tengo planes para el

al final, yo gane por culpa del destino dijo spencer

" _prepárate spencer, esto apenas comienza, amor "_

 _ **Hola diablillas del ectofeature, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, evaramo domani significa en español ¿nos vemos después, y se es si en italiano y ciao es nos vemos, este capítulo lo quería subir pero solo había planeado la última parte, bueno, déjenme reviews y ciao~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola diablillas del ectofeatur, perdón por demorarme siglos en actualizar, es que caí enferma, y tenía que reposar, además de que no me sentía muy bien, y las ideas no me llegaban, pero bueno espero que les guste el fic atención, posibles limónes**

cap 7

a la mañana siguiente

ahí estaba nuestro protagonista spencer, dándole golpetazos al despertador o como él le decía " máquina del inframundo ", spencer estaba medio despertando, se preguntarán ¿porque tendrá la alarma prendida, pues porque hoy era martes, ya que ayer fue festivo y además de que tenía que asistir nuevamente al colegio, o como el decía " la prision sin barras o policías "

arghh...maldita escuela - se dijo spencer, que se levanto como un verdadero zombi

spencer partió a la ducha, luego se puso lo que siempre tenía, una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos, pantalones azul oscuro, converse rojos, spencer no se peino porque solo con echarse agua y arreglarlo un poco basta

spencer se estaba preguntando mientras hiba a la escuela ¿qué estará haciendo el fantasma?, spencer revisa si tiene el collar y si lo tiene, más se le hace extraño ya que cuando se conocieron jamás dejaba a spencer solo

pov spencer

odio los jodidos martes, que bien que tengo bicicleta para tener algo entretenido mientras llego...me pregunto si hice tareas...bueno, qué importa, mejor me apresuro - en serio hoy no estaba de un muy buen humor, ya que tendría que hacer todo lo que diga Billy, por el resto del día, más encima tenía que aguantar ver la jodida cara de ponzi

¡spencer!, hermano ¿qué hay?

spencer, buen día ¿cómo estás?

spencer, bro ¿qué pasa?

hola jeevster, hola shanilla, hola danikta, la verdad no muy bien, creo que no dormí bien, además de que me quede desvelado con Billy jugando videojuegos, y haciendo una apuesta

¿qué tipo de apuesta? - dijo shanilla, con cierto interés, además de que le pille una pizca de celos

que si alguno de los dos ganaba, tendría que hacer todo lo que el otro le diga -

¿y quién ganó? - preguntó rajeev, tenía la curiosidad despertada

Billy ganó desgraciadamente -

Mientras tanto en la mansión cobra

pov Billy

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi spencer

Donde te metiste spencer, joder, creo que debe de estar en la escuela,

Bueno, mejor dejo el drama de Disney y me entretengo, a veces que solo 4 personas te puedan ver es aburrido, porque no podrías interactuar con las otras personas, pero por otro lado es genial ya que ninguna de esas personas que tono te pueden ver, saben lo que estás haciendo, y ahora me acorde que cuando vuelva spencer lo haré mío, ya verán

Ring, ring

¿Alo?, hola bro como estas?

\- Billy, escucha no llegare a la casa a más tardar a las tres

\- ¿Porque?

\- Necesito hacer mis tareas Aquí,

\- Ok bro te espero a las 3:30?

\- Claro, a esa hora estaré llegando, libre

\- Hey, bro

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo

\- Sabes...Billy?, creo que talvez te corresponda esos sentimientos

\- ¿Enserio?!, digo ¿enserio?

\- Si, y no hagas nada drástico en la mansión

\- No te preocupes

\- Bueno, nos vemos hermano

\- Hasta luego spens

Bueno, creo que todavía tengo una oportunidad - yo estaba súper feliz, mi joya me corresponderá los sentimientos, que tengo por el, o bueno, talvez, pero eso no significa que tendré todo despejado...

Pov spencer

La verdad era que ese fantasma me enamoro, y me puso en un trance del cual no puedo escapar, estar enamorado y que te correspondan los sentimientos es algo muy bonito, pero espero que Billy no sea el típico novio posesivo, he visto chicas que los tienen y no termina nada bien

La tierra llamando a spencer wright? - dijo danikta, la verdad es que me quede mirando al techo de la biblioteca con una sonrisa muy boba

En quién estás pensando?, ¿no será ese fantasma o si? - dijo shanilla un poco molesta, detecte esto y decidí mentir, odio que shanilla se enoje

No, no pienso en nadie

¿Entonces en qué estás pensando señor uke?

¡Danikta!, ¡qué te he dicho de poner apodos!

Lo siento shanilla, pero como los maestros ponen tanta tarea aburrida tenemos que estar aquí, ya que aquí está todo nuestro material de trabajo

Hehe, ustedes dos paren, sus peleas son graciosas - dije yo, danikta tiene una manera de resolver los conflictos, racional pero a la vez de divertido

15 minutos después

Vaya, resultó más fácil de lo esperado - dijo rajeev

Si, tienes razón rajeev...¿qué haremos mañana?

No lo sé, más tarde les llamo ok ¡me tengo que ir! Chao

Los tres: ADIÓS SPENCER

Me diriji tan rápido como pude a la mansión cobra cuando llegue todo estaba silencioso, me dio más bien curiosidad porque no le temo al silencio

¿Billy?, ¿dónde estás? - dije yo, me fui a mi habitación si de pronto estaría allí, y cuando yo fui, no me esperaba esto

Hola spency, ¿te gusta lo que ves?~

Billy, estaba solo en pantalones, acostado en mi cama, con un peinado atractivo, y después le dije

E-eh, Billy, si se trata de una broma no es divertida - le verdad se veía sexy así

No estoy jugando, estoy aquí para cumplir nuestra apuesta, mi primera orden es quítate la ropa, y déjate en bóxers - ¿¡qué!?, como se le ocurre pedirme eso...me gusta el y todo pero es vergonzoso

O te la quito yo... - dijo Billy

N-no mejor yo me la quito

Me quite toda la ropa y tal como el dijo me deje en bóxers, este me dio una sonrisa pícara, y se sentó en mi cama a lo cual dijo

Acuéstate boca arriba spens - dijo el, yo me diriji a la cama y me acosté, Billy se relamió los labios y dijo

Ábrete de piernas, spency - yo estaba súper avergonzado

¿Q-qué piensas hacerme? -

Quítate los bóxers

Me quite los bóxers y deje ver mi media ereccion, y el ente lo estaba viendo con lujuria, y empezó a chupar mi miembro erecto

\- Ghh, b-Billy...para ahhh...mmmm

\- Mmm...no

Después de mis gemidos, Billy empezó a meterme un dedo por mi entrada

Ahhh!, Billy!, para, duele, por favor...ghhhh!

Tranquilo spencer, te sentirás bien pronto, solo te estoy preparando

Tal y como dijo Billy, me sentí bien, quería más, y más

\- ahhh, b-Billy, m-más...ahhh

\- Está bien spency

Billy empezó a mover sus dedos como tijeras y después en círculos, después quise preguntar

\- Billy, ¿p-prepararme p-p-para que?

\- Para cuando yo la meta amor

Después de un rato así Billy abrió un poco más mis piernas, después se quitó la camisa, después los pantalones después los bóxers y así quedamos los dos completamente desnudos, después él se sacó su miembro que desde mi punto de vista era como del tamaño de mi ante brazo, o no el largo más bien el ancho, joder...ahora sí estaba más que jodido

¡AHHH!, b-Billy sácalo duele demasiado!

Tranquilízate, s-spencer, ghh...

Como ahhhhh...

¿Se siente bien?

S-si, más m-más

Billy me empezó a embestir más fuerte que antes, los dos llegamos al límite y no corrimos, Billy dentro de mí y yo en mi estomago, después caímos rendidos uno encima del otro, después Billy me susurró

\- ahora, somos uno spencer. Después me dio un apasionado beso en los labios y dije

\- Billy, ese fue mi primer beso

\- Pues ahora no sólo tú eres mío, también lo son tus labios

Dijimos, después caímos rendidos en los brazos de morfeo

 **Hola diablillas del ectofeature, ¿qué les pareció mi Lemon?, al fin lo que ustedes esperaban que Billy le diera duro contra el muro a spencer XD, bueno me despido ciao~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola diablillas del ectofeature, yay, mis inspiración se fue hasta los cielos!, (cálmate Daniekktal), hehe, bueno mejor ya paro con el relleno, capítulo 8 ¡acción!

Capítulo 8

Un muy confundido spencer despierta en una pose, que pareciera como si lo hubieran aplastado en la cama, spencer dio una rápida mirada a su "pirulo", y vio que estaba un poco rojo, luego recordó la "diversión" que Billy y el tuvieron en la noche, y en un dos por tres, se le subió el color rojo a toda su cara, luego fue en busca de Billy, recordando que el tiene el collar puesto, bajo a la gigantesca sala el olió algo demasiado delicioso, y como perro guardián siguiendo las huellas, se encontró a Billy haciendo el desayuno

Hey bro, ¿tienes hambre? - dijo Billy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Claro! - yo estaba con un hambre voraz y cuando Billy sirvió el desayuno como alma que lleva el diablo me senté en la mesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos devore todo el desayuno

Vaya, si que tenías hambre spence - Billy estaba de un muy buen humor, no me tomó mucho

Billy, ¿porque estás de buen humor? - esa pregunta fue para mí un poco tonta, pero espero que Billy de cualquier modo me conteste

Nada, es solo que con solo ver tu cara mi humor se arregla en un instante

Quién eres tú y que has echo con Billy... - pregunté en modo de broma, por ahí se la traga

Jaja, soy el único y el original solo estoy siendo sincero, porque lo disfrute lo que hicimos ayer jeje

Siento que los colores de Billy se suben a su cabeza en un tono morado, y yo no soy la esepcion

Hehe, estas morado - se veía muy tierno en ese modo, y algo gracioso

Mira quién habla, tú también tienes colores en tu cara! - note esto y me dio vergüenza luego Billy notó esto y me dio una sonrisa cálida

Billy, ¿has sabido algo de mis padres? - pregunté, ya que no los había visto desde la visita de danikta, shanilla y rajeev

Oh, se me olvidaba, cuando estabas dormido tus padres llamaron, la contestadora respondió, ellos enviaron un mensaje de voz escucha - Billy me puso la contestadora en mi oído y escuche

" hijo mañana llegaremos en la tarde, y tenemos un regalo para ti "

Después me puse a pensar que regalo me darían, joder otra vez la curiosidad

¿Bro?, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Billy con cierta preocupación

¿Qué?, ah si, si estoy bien, es que me quede pensando - dije yo, con cierto desgano

Y en quién estabas pensando? - note claramente que lo dijo en tono de broma

La pregunta es: ¿en qué estaba pensando? - le dije a Billy haciéndole corrección

Bueno, como sea dime - Billy estaba con la curiosidad prendida ante esa pregunta

Estaba pensando en el regalo que me darán - dije con entusiasmo

*En la tarde y pov Billy *

Spencer idiota!, llegamos! - dijo la hermana de spencer, esa niña me irritaba más que el cloro de una piscina

Spencer, tengo una sorpresa para ti - escuche por parte de la madre de mi piedra preciosa

Oi esto y volé a la habitación de mi spencer y lo vi durmiendo, le tome una foto con mi celular,luego le empece a despertar con cuidado para que no me diera madrazos como a su pobre despertador y le susurré suavemente en el oído - spencer, baja que hay una sorpresa para ti~- dije yo spencer abrió los ojos, se levanto y se dirigió a la sala donde sus padres estaban y dijo " gracias por despertarme, en seguida vuelvo "

Le di como respuesta una sonrisa, aunque me pregunto, si spencer realmente estaba durmiendo, bueno, espero que lo hubiera estado o si no no hubiera sido capaz de defenderse de verdad (if you know what i mean)

Pov spencer

Fui a la velocidad de la luz hasta la sala donde estaban mis padres y dije

¿¡Cual!? - grite como si no hubiera un mañana

Te compramos una de las más caras cámaras que había y te proporciona grabaciones en HD - dijo mi madre, salte de la felicidad cuando dijo eso, me encantan las nuevas cámaras y sobre todo sirven para hacer de mis películas con mejor calidad y subir el ranking

Gracias mama, papá siempre saben lo que me gusta - con eso me fui a mi cuarto encontrando a Billy una canción

No you will never be alone

When darkness comes

You know i'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the daaaark

Decidí interrumpirlo con gracia y dije

No sabía que cantas rock - dije en tono de broma el noto esto y dijo

Pues que puedo decir?, por Dios soy Billy joe cobra puedo cantar y hacer lo que sea, sobre todo por ti amor - con esto me sonroje hasta más no poder, ese tipo me hacía sonrojar siempre

Joder, no empieces con el romanticismo ahora Billy, me regalaron una cámara - dije yo con entusiasmo

Ya lo sabia, eso es muy característico de ti spence

Y tú con las guitarras - dije eso para molestarlo un poco

Ey, ven aquí, -Billy tomó mi cámara y la puso en una mesa luego me tomo a mí y me puso en su frío regazo, y me empezó a hacer cosquillas

Hahahaha, Billy, hahaha, p-para hahaha - mis palabras no salían me tenía bien sujeto además de que conocía cada zona sensible de mi cuerpo para rematar

Tus palabras te costarán tu aire - dijo él en tono de broma

Con una fuerza que no conocía lo aparte y dije

Billy tienes que saber que necesito aire, no soy un fantasma - Billy reaccionó con una sonrisa y dijo

¿porque no te conviertes en uno?, yo podría hacer eso...- me entró un poco de pánico con eso y le dije

no, por ahora no puedo ,quiero vivir mi vida al máximo - creo que hice entrar en razón a Billy a lo cual este dijo

Está bien bro, no te preocupes estaba bromeando, no soy capaz de matarte - dijo él a lo cual me tranquilizo después él se me acercó peligrosamente y dijo

pero entiende eres mío y de nadie más - con eso me dio un apasionado beso en los labios luego los lamió y yo copie aquella acción, el mordió todo mi cuello a la vez que dejó marcas, chupeteo, lamió, beso todo mi cuello, Billy de había comido todo lo de mi cuello después me lamió cerca de mis orejas y susurro con una sensual voz - spencer, sabes muy bien~ - dijo el, me dio una señal que me hiba a comer otra vez, me fue quitando la camisa, pero esta vez hicimos algo diferente, en el encuentro hicimos toda clase de poses, el sesenta y nueve, el perrito, las tijeras y muchas otras poses más

ghh, s-spencer se siente tan bien...¿qué hay sobre ti? - dijo Billy, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando y hasta el mismo lo admite

ahhh...ah...Billy...ghhh...s-se siente genial - dije yo después Billy empezó con unas embestidas más fuertes

AHHH!, Ahhhh, ghhhh, ¡Billy!, ahhh...haaah - gemí como si no hubiera un mañana, los dos nos encontrábamos a nuestro límite y nos corrimos juntos, la verdad es que no sabía cómo habíamos llegado a tener sexo, bueno no importa y no quiero saber, es el placer más grande que he tenido hasta ahora...y espero que nunca termine

 **hola diablillas del ectofeature, a veces se me olvida que spencer tiene padres, Billy estaba cantando el coro de la canción whispers in the dark de skillet, ciaoooo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento diablillas, estos últimos meses mis padres me han estado molestando con cosas sumamente tontas, y no pude estar relajada por ese periodo de tiempo, porque no puedo escribir, con estrés, pero ahora ya estoy un poco más calmad** a

Capítulo 9

Pov Billy

Wow, creo que debí dejar a spencer dormir, hehe, tiene puras ojeras

¿De que te ríes cobra?- spencer se veía un poco creepy, con esas ojeras, decidí responderle para que no se quede con la intriga

Jaja, de la expresión facial tuya, te pareces a un personaje de un web cómic el cual no me acuerdo - lo peor es que era verdad la cara que tenía era de "puto muérete"

Bueno, ¿de quién crees que es la culpa?, tonto - dijo spencer con un toque de sarcasmo, típico de él

Bro, no te lo tomes de mala manera, además si no caminas más rápido llegarás tarde a la escuela - no estaba diciendo tonterías, era la verdad, además mi joya preciada se quedara en el lugar más aburrido de todos, y no es necesario que lo responda

Tienes razón, ¿sigues viniendo conmigo? - si mirabas bien, se le notaba a spency un toque de emoción

Claro bro, quiero conocer tu escuela - me preguntó si será grande y fea, o pequeña y bonita, bueno, no se no quiero arruinar la sorpresa

Está bien, mejor empiezo a correr - dijo spencer, yo le seguí el paso, o bueno le seguí el ritmo al que corría, y flote lo más rápido que pude, para estar a su altura, guau, agradezco a mis fans que me perseguían, porque me dieron una mejor condición física

Minutos después

Haaah...haah...Dios, necesito...tener...más...condición física - aunque spencer no era gordo, era Delgado, tenía que aumentar su condición

Bueno, yo te veo bastante bien - dije para molestar

Cállate...cobra -

¡Spencer!, ¿porque viniste tan rápido? - de repente apareció danikta, como de costumbre, aunque le vi algo de sorpresa porque por lo general spencer viene a la escuela cuando están a punto de timbrar para anunciar clases

Pensé...que...llegaría...tarde - oi de spencer esas palabras, o bueno más bien que trataba de hablar

Bueno, pues faltan diez minutos para empezar clases - spencer se dio un facepalm y dijo

¿¡Qué!?, soy un tonto

 _En el salón_

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron, incluyendo rajeev, shanilla y danikta, sin mencionar a mi piedra preciosa, luego la profesora entró con un alumno, al cual todos estaban susurrando

"¿quién es el?"

me dieron ganas como de decirles " es un alumno nuevo y es obvio que no sepamos su nombre, duh"

la profesora dijo:

 _" muy bien alumnos, orden, aquí se presenta un nuevo compañero, se llama Marc, espero que lo traten muy bien"_

el chico, es castaño pelimiel, casi como el de mi spency, tiene ojos café claros, y es Delgado, su peinado era como el de un chico anime, vestía una chaqueta gris, con marcas azules, una camiseta blanca con detalles de una especie de banda, pantalones de color azul real, y convers azules con detalles de color negro, a este chico si le encantaba el azul

 _señor diamonds, por favor, siéntese junto al señor wright_

Oi _, lo que dijo la profesora, me dieron ganas de advertirle a ese chico, hazle algo a mi querido spencer y te juro que te destrozare peor de lo que lo hace yuno gasai con sus víctimas_

 _ **ok, diablillas del ectofeature, al parecer Billy ya está teniendo una actitud un miligramo de obsesiva hacia spencer, ¿será que habrá fuego desde este capítulo?, averígüelo en el próximo capítulo, ciaoo**_


	10. Chapter 10 preparaos para la fiesta

¡Billy tonto despierta!

Eh que pasa bro?

Spencer estaba disimulando en el salón para que Marc no se diera cuenta o no piense que es un rarito, por eso se pues el celular en el oído disimulando que hablaba con alguien

Te me quedaste viendo -

Lo siento bro, es que...-

Te quedaste en tus pensamientos, siii claro -

¿Qué?, no bro lo juro estaba en mis pensamientos -

Vaya, ese chico supongo que tendrá que adelantarse, y lo que copiara será más o menos como el contenido de la Biblia -

Puede ser -

Las horas pasan en el aburrido salón hasta que spencer le pide que Billy haga una broma al Profe, este contesta positivamente

Billy empezó por quitarle las cosas al Profe luego empezó por las gafas y las lanzó por la ventana, a danikta,shanilla, rajeev spencer y Billy salieron del salón con lágrimas cuando sonó la campana, excepto sus compañeros que se pusieron desmayados del susto hasta kleet gritó como nena

Billy te luciste esta vez - dijo danikta

Jaja, yo soy Billy joe cobra todo lo puedo - decía con egocentrismo Billy

Por lo menos tuvimos diversión gracias bro - dijo spencer agradeciendo a Billy por el entretenimiento

Los cuatro personas se fueron a sus residencias pero a la mansión cobra llego una llamada inesperada, era danikta

Oigan, ¿quieren ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? -

Si, ¿a qué hora es? -

A las 6:30 pm, traigan ropa nueva mi madre contrato un guarda mira moda-

Billy alcanzó a escuchar y se puso también el teléfono junto a spencer p

Claro, ¿cuándo es? - preguntó spencer con cierta curiosidad

El 10 de enero, será en el lugar moon light party -

Ese lugar es muy caro no debiste -

Tranquis solo son contactos spencer -

Spencer se fue con Billy a comprar ropa, aunque normalmente iría con su mama no sólo porque a él no le gustan esas cosas pero si es por una ocasión especial lo hace

Billy estalló de la emoción porque la fiesta será en uno de los lugares más cool de todo Estados Unidos

Una vez comprada la ropa, y regalo fueron hasta la casa a descansar de tanta volteadora por parte de Billy que no le gustaba ninguna prenda de los almacenes así que se pondrá uno de los trajes de concierto de el

billy eres un jodido flojo, me hiciste voltear hasta los confines de la tierra y no compraste nada -

recuerda que soy un fantasma y mi prensa la tendrías que pagar tu además que mis trajes de concierto son los mejores

chillón!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

despues de los chillidos nada masculinos de billy, un spencer wright muy cansado llego a su cuarto despues de hacer varias compras

\- ¿bro, ya estas cansado? - spencer supo que este es el momento perfecto paa usar de el sarcasmo

\- noo, es que quize abrazar la cama - algo que deben saber es que billy es un detecto de sarcasmo

\- no tenia la intencion de hacer una pregunta obvia -

\- pues ya lo has hecho -

spencer comenzo a mirar al techo de su cuarto, luego empezo a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo

pov billy

genial, mi bro ahora esta dormido

\- ¿que hare?, no importa escribire una cancion para mi spencer -

* momentos despues *

\- ¡billy que es todo ese escandalo!

\- tranquilizate bro, esto es para ti

we're a thousand miles from confort

we have traveled land and sea

but as long as you're with me

there's no place i'd rather be

i would wait forever

exalted in the scene

as long as i'm with you

my heart continues to beat

if you give me a chance

i would take it

it's a shot in the dark

but i'll make it

know with all of your heart

you can't shake me

when i'm with you

there's no place i'd rather be

no,no,no, no place

i'd rather be

no, no, no place

no place

no

whe i'm with you

there's no place i'd rather be

* empieza musica electro *

* dentro de la musica electro *

if you give me a chance

i would take it

i'ts a shot

in the dark

but i'll make it

know with all of your heart

you can't shake me

* para musica electro *

when i'm with you

there's no place

i'd rather be

\- y...¿que opinas?

\- mmm, me encanto la letra

\- lo sabia

pov spencer

billy se lucio, una de las canciones mas bonitas que he escuchado

\- hermano, qu-...-

pov normal

spencer le implanto un beso apasionado en los labios, pero se aparto por culpa de la falta de aire

aunque este tenia la sensacion de que billy queria ir mas a fondo

wow, que mosca te pico? -

hah, ninguno, solo fue una reaccion de mis emociones

pov normal

aquel ser fantasmal y ser de carne y hueso se unieron en un enorme beso uno inigualable, inalcanzable, inimaginable, ni el beso de amor verdadero se compara con esta espectacular escena ¿acaso tu y tu pareja lo superan?

 **hola diablillas del ectofeature, disfrute haciendo este capitulo, gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en continuar la historia las quiero ciaooo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

Luego de una noche llena de romance llega el dia de la fiesta, spencer y billy van con sus mejores atuendos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de danikta

Billy, que le vas a regalar a daniktal? -

Mmm, un collar de oro con su nombre, y tu? -

Un oso de peluche, no se que regalarle alas mujeres y le pedi a mi mama un consejo -

flashback

Ahora que le regalare a daniktal...-

Cielo, que te ocurre?, pareces angustiado -

Lo estoy, lo que pasa es que me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una chica y no sé que regalarle...-

Oh!, yo tengo una idea! -

Enserio? -

Si!, ¿porque no le regalas a tu novia un peluche bonito?, eso fue lo que me regalo tu padre el día de nuestra primera cita -

¡Mama!, ¡no es mi novia! -

Ah, ah, ah, cuidado con el tono de voz que usas jovencito - p

Lo siento -

Bueno, a pesar de que no sea tu novia regálale algo en su día especial, solo pasa una vez cada año -

Bueno, gracias por la idea, lo iré a comprar -

Fin del flashback

Oh, por eso es que le regalas un peluche -

Si...no soy muy bueno en esas cosas de mujeres -

Tranquilo bro, seguro que a Daniktal le gusta -

Deja de sonar como mi mama -

Solo es mi fantástica opinión - spencer y Billy alfin llegaron al moon light party, con sus regalos, vieron que era un lugar enorme, con refrigerios, luces de fiesta, música electrónica, dupstep, era el paraíso de los fiesteros y todo el instituto estaba ahí

Daniktal los recibió muy amablemente y dijo

Bienvenidos sean a mi fiesta!, Billy, Spencer, pónganse cómodos porque esta fiesta es hasta las cuatro de la mañana -

Billy se puso a explorar el lugar mientras que spencer vio al nuevo charlando con Daniktal, ella notó que spencer los estaba observando y fue hasta donde spencer junto al nuevo y dijo - ¡spencer!, ¿conoces a Marc?

Emm, si, se sentó al lado mío en clase -

Si, lo sé, pero él se me acercó a hablarme sobre cómo divertida es esta fiesta -

Flashback

Olá, você está na América do Sul? - dijo Marc

Mmm, si como lo notaste? - le respondí, porque no puedo creer que alguien haya visto a simple vista que soy de allí

para o seu tom de pele, a cor dos seus olhos, seu sorriso e seu corpo - él estaba diciendo " por tu tono de piel, por tus ojos"creo que por la forma y el color, "por tu sonrisa y por tu cuerpo"

Mmm ya, ¿y de qué parte crees que soy? -

De Colombia, por supuesto -

¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡hablas español!? -

Pues si, me internaron en un curso de y para otras hablas sobre todo el español me lo aprendí, nací en Brasil pero aprendí inglés y español, antes de mudarme a Estados Unidos -

Mmm ya -

Pero, me interese más en ti porque Você é a lua que ilumina minhas noites - el dijo " porque eres la luna que ilumina mis noches "

Oh, Marc ya basta, me haces sonrojar -

Fin del flashback

Espera, eres de América del Sur? -

Si, Marc, este é o spencer um amigo meu, é aqui nos Estados Unidos -

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? -

Le dije, este es spencer un amigo mío, es de aquí de Estados Unidos -

Marc miro estático a spencer y lo miró fijamente, por alguna razón Marc se volvió moreno, y cambió su apariencia de tímido y débil, a fuerte y social después Marc dijo Praga americano, desonra para as outras Américas, eu não entendo por que você ainda está vivo, tivemos de ter matado milhares de anos atrás -

¿Qué dijo? -

Dijo que, peste americana, deshonra para las otras Américas, no entiendo porque nosotros no los matamos milenios atras -

Despues marc se fue, pero, quien era el muchacho que vino en esa clase? , bueno de todos modos le pregunte a danikta y dijo - pues yo también le pregunte a él y dijo que era su asistente, porque él tenía pereza de ir a presentarse y si el apellido de Marc si es diamonds

A decir verdad Marc era todo lo contrario a su asistente él tenía cabello negro, piel blanca-morena ojos de color café castaño y era un poco más alto que Daniktal, tenía un buen rostro, y al parecer le gustaba mucho Daniktal (no pregunten cómo me enteré)

Cuando todos estaban cansados salvo rajeev, shanilla, danikta,Marc, Billy y yo empezamos a bailar una canción romántica, Danikta y Marc bailaron como si estuvieran en una fiesta de bodas, elegantes, atentos, cuidadosos y bailaron como si sus corazones lo hubieran pedido, choque la mirada con Billy y estaba sonrojado me lo lleve afuera del moon light party y dijo - ¿qué pasa spencer? - dijo no conteste en cambio lo bese como si no hubiera un mañana

Ya sé porque se llama moon light party, porque cada hecho romántico que se ha presentado aquí, siempre es a la luz de la luna

 **Ok mis diablillas este capítulo lo hice con toda la meloseria del mundo, puse lo del chico brasileño porque tengo un amigo y que es brasileño y que odia a los Estados Unidos y a su gente (*disculpen si alguien tiene un familiar viviendo o nació allí) ciaooo**


	13. Chapter 13

Billy y spencer llegan por fin a la casa, pero...spencer tiene un problema, el no le dijo a sus padres que iba de fiesta, y si entra a la casa por la puerta principal probablemente lo oigan, así que él no se arriesgó

Billy, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? - dijo spencer de manera tierna, billy quito la mirada de spencer por lo sonrojado que estaba

¿Si spencer? -

¿Puedes llevarme hacia la ventana de mi cuarto? - Billy asintió y lo llevó a la ventana de su cuarto la cual Billy abrió

Spencer se puso rápidamente la piyama, se lavo los dientes y se fue a su cama disimulando que estaba durmiendo no sin antes de decirle a Billy - "gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida " - Billy espero a que spencer se durmiera sólo entonces le ha dio un beso en la mejilla con sus fríos labios

No sin antes decirle - _no... thank you for exist in this world, i promise i will protect you until the death_...- con eso Billy también se fue a dormir, por casualidad en ese mismo momento se aparecieron los padres de spencer para revisar si él estaba ahí, (imagínense si hubiera llegado más tarde)

 _Día siguiente_

Spencer se despertó como zombi para ir al colegio, tenía ojeras y no se había peinado

Wow, bro pareces un esqueleto - le dijo rajeev, spencer le dio una mirada matadora lo único que él quería era que se acabara ese día para poderse comprar un bebida energética

Hey, spencer creo que esto te podría ayudar, una compensación por asistir a mi fiesta - danikta le entregó una botella de vive 100, spencer dejó de ser un zombi

Gracias...creo que me siento mejor -

Spencer, Billy y compañía se internaron al instituto donde les tocaba lenguaje, pero lo más sorprendente era que el maestro no había venido y estaban todos de desparche

Billy estaba molestando al director ponzi junto a spencer quitándole la peluca

En el descanso

Argh, chicos casi me duermo en esa clase, y lo peor es que el maestro no vino - dijo spencer - con razón termine con saliva seca

bro, ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó rajeev, y si no había nada que hacer, los maestros se habían intoxicado por comer un atún de hace cuatro semanas

mmm, vayámonos a casa estamos desperdiciando tiempo aquí - respondió danikta - además no nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que suene el timbre, Billy abre la ventana nos largamos de aquí

spencer, Billy, shanilla, danikta y rajeev salieron por la ventana a comer en el wi-fri y a aprovechar para hacer sus cosas preferidas danikta no se quedó mucho tiempo porque tenía una cita con Marc shanilla y rajeev también se fueron por tiempo

Billy y spencer se fueron a su casa y empezaron a contar chistes y asuntos

mmm, spencer ¿quieres tener sexo? -

mmm, no -

¿tienes algo mejor que hacer? -

no -

billy empujó a spencer a la cama y se posicionó encima de él luego le empezó a quitar la camisa y a desabrochar el pantalón y Billy hizo lo mismo

billy beso a spencer en el cuello y dejó marcas que significan "este ser humano es mío" luego lo beso en las mejillas provocándole leves sonrojos a spencer y después en la boca, las lenguas de spencer y Billy se movían muy rápidamente como si hubieran estado aguantando el momento

ahh..Billy e-espera -

no, no...esperare mas he estado aguantando mucho -

luego Billy le quitó el bóxer a spencer dejándolo al desnudo luego el también hizo lo mismo, los dos quedaron totalmente al desnudo, luego Billy le metió dos dedos los cuales empezó a mover en círculos

ahhh...mhh,nnn- luego de un rato Billy estaba a punto de meterla en spencer

preparate spencer...aquí voy - luego Billy le empezó a embestir primero suave luego aumento el ritmo

AAH!, Billy para AH!, duele - dijo spencer

lo sé bebe, pero pronto te acostumbrarás - y justo como lo había dicho Billy le fue placentero para los dos

entre gemidos, dolor y placer se dijeron uno al otro

" donde has estado en toda mi vida "


	14. spencer (lujuria)

pov spencer

parece como si no estuviera en mi cuarto, o despierto...mas parece como si fuera un sueño...una pesadilla?, no se decir...solo se que me encuentro en un cuarto oscuro, no puedo ver ni mis propias manos

hola spencer..-

eh?, muestrate! -

hihihi...tranquilo, no te hare daño..-

quien eres? -

eso no importa, te necesito para una cosa -

que? -

te dare una atractiva voz y hare lucirte mas atractivo para las fantasmas que rondan, el unico que decide es tu si te las quieres follar, aunque dudo que resistas -

eh?! -

que dices? -

obvio no!, ya tengo a alguien que amo...-

que lastima, pero de todos modos la tendras -

espera! -

de un golpe desperte, me mire al espejo, estaba un poco mas alto pero solo un poquito, y mi fisico estaba mejor que antes..y empeze a hablar..mi voz dejo de ser de adolecente con gallos, sino a un adolecente maduro

bro!? - grito billy estupefacto

eh? h-hola billy? -

como puedes verme? y donde esta spencer?! -

tranquilo, soy yo, spencer -

que te ocurrio? -

no se, en un sueño habia una voz que me dijo que me volveria mas atractivo y lo mismo pasaria con mi voz..- dije, billy me dio una sonrisa y puso una mano en mi hombro

spencer..*apreta mi hombro* estaras atractivo..pero no olvides que siempre te tendre gimiendo debajo mio -

he, he, he si *aparto su mano* -

bueno, bro bro voy a hacer algo de musica, te veo en unas 6 horas :) te quiero *me rodea con sus brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla* -

*sonrojado* g-gracias, diviertete -

lo hare *se va* -

30 minutos despues

spencer pu..*shanilla le tapa la boca* -

danikta no seas pinche grosera -

no seas pinche grosera, nerda -

vete a la mierda -

ah hola chicos! -

wow!, spencer desde cuando eres atractivo? - me pregunto danikta

desde hoy, supongo ^_^u -

wow spencer ahora apenas de llego a la nariz, estas a la altura de danikta -

si..creo que ya no soy la unica alta aqui -

me estas diciendo enano?! - dijo rajeev

si lo tomas asi, si -

bueno ustedes 3 ya basta! - luego todos me miraron, luego me dio risa sus expresiones y me empeze a reir como maniatico, ellos tambien se rieron, fue una calida risa

luego empezamos a hablar hasta que unas horas despues el trio se fue y quede denuevo en mi soledad, recorde algo que tenia que recoger en el sotano, pero con lo que me encontre no fue nada bonito

habia montones de mujeres, todas atractivas, a mi se me puso parola, luego una fantasma se me acerco y dijo

veo que necesitas atencion sexual - dijo, todas las mujeres fantasmas se acercaron a mi...mi lujuria se estaba viendo, tenia un impulso de follarme a todos, solo para conseguir placer...sentia que me hiba de la realidad y todos me pedian que cuando las follara cantara una cancion de mi pecado capital...la voz me decia que cantara la cancion que ella me hiba diciendo..sentia que estaba hipnotizado...pero lo que no sabia es que esa voz era el demonio..

pero primero empeze a ver y no me di cuenta que habia tambien chicas...espera mallory?!, joder no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, le lleve a un espacio grande que solo yo conocia de la mansion, tenia baldosas finas, muebles de ricos y un candelabro, y la tome de la cintura y le dije

"bailamos?"

hoy, una hermosa mujer viene a mi

esa sonrisa que se convertira en mi nueva pareja

un acuerdo prohibido con el demonio, este poder puesto en mis manos

que todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas

*canta lolo*

con el poder de encantar a las mujeres

*canta mallory*

el chico al sotano de la mansion donde esta solo

*canta lolo*

trae una por una las mujeres que el gusta

*canta mallory*

construyendo su haren

*canta spencer*

el sabor de la libido que escondio el veneno

el placer de la cuchilla que corta

sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se vuelven

al poco tiempo gotas purpuras

una vez que la ropa se desprenda, no hay vuelta a la realidad

mi viejo retrato fue quemado

abandone a mi yo del pasado

quiero olvidar esa cara que todos ridiculizaban

y de la que se reian

beso a la encantadora joven mientras la abrazo

ella era la amiga de infancia que me ridiculizo

(shanilla, quize poner a lolo, pero no se consideraria una amiga :v)

*canta shanilla*

a partir de un cierto dia las mujeres de todo el pais

*canta tina* (una de las amigas de lolo creo)

una por una se perdieron sin previo aviso

*canta shanilla*

algunas eran novias, algunos perdieron a sus hijas

*canta tina*

y no sabian que hacer

*canta spencer*

el matriz de la libido teñido en la oscuridad; una infinita pasion que no se puede detener

ilusiones, la comprension de todo, ya no soy mas una persona

obrar depravaciones para desafiar a Dios

esta es la noche de la demencia por la que desee

hoy, de nuevo una hermosa dama viene a mi

corresponde a mi abrazo, vamos a bailar en este haren

despues de que te acerques a mi, te sujeto cerca con una sonrisa ; en ese instante

de repente hay un dolor agudo y mi sangre tiñe mi pecho

*canta lolo*

un joven hombre que buscaba a su amor perdido (rajeev, por el hecho de que se follo a lolo)

descubrio su paradero: la mansion donde el demonio habitaba

el joven hombre se dizfraso como una mujer (pero esta vez se quito el bigote)

para acercarse al demonio

y lo apuñalo en el pecho con un cuchillo

*canta spencer*

atravesado por el cuchillo que escondio el veneno

colapse en ese lugar

sangre y sudor se estan volviendo al poco tiempo en gotas purpuras

mis brazos rotos, todas las fantasmas y chicas volvieron al sentido y huyeron de la mansion

la ultima que dejo la mansion me miro por un segundo

era mi amiga de la infancia...-¡espera!-

\- todavia no te he dicho que te aprecio! \- (no pondre el te amo porque spencer originalmente

luego senti como moria lentamente, desperte si...de forma transparente.. **pero que hice?!**

 **bueno este es el final de la historia...jajaja no se crean eso continua la cancion esta basada en el pecado capital (lujuria) quize poner a billy pero se me olvidaba un detalle, el estaba muerto y ademas esta muy usadito**

 **billy: OYE!**

 **bueno sin mas que decir miis diablillas ciaooo ps: la cancio es de gakupo se llama madness of duke venomania**


End file.
